John Kazuraba
John Kazuraba ''(Kazuraba John) is the protagonist of the series. He is the grandfather of Kotaro Kazuraba. He used every bit of his life to save the whole world from the Rinves invasion. Kazuraba tried and succeed to stop it's invasion. He is also known as the '''Mysterious Armored Rider '''or '''Kamen Rider Samurai'. History John is a member of Team Samurai. He was ordered to find the team's leader Zuko Sumii. But when he entered the Gelheim Dimension he saw a mysterious belt called the Lockseed Driver. He tried to use the belt and the belt automatically attached to his waist. And also, there at the dimension he saw two Lockseeds. It was the Coconut and Pear Lockseeds. And he used it to stop the Rinves from invading his home. After Sumii's demise he became the leader of his team the Samurai. Arms He has a armored rider alias namely Kamen Rider Samurai '''named after his own team. His standard arms helmet is called the Gosoku'. And his Jinba arms helmet is called as the ''Jinba Gosoku. And his super arms helmets are called the Triumph Gosoku '''and the '''Maximum Gosoku. His weapons are many. Standard Arms Coconut Arms Soiya!! Coconut Arms!! Izamichi on Stage!!! -''Transformation announcement His first lockseed. His normal form. It is a white-gray-ish armor used by Kazuraba to defeat all of his enemies that hurts his friends and family. It is first dubbed as the '''Mysterious White Armor '''that he (Kazuraba) used. This arms is almost used in all in his fights. It's number sign is' LS-44 ''even though it is the first arms/lockseed introduced it was the latest model and it was rare to find. The weapons of this arms are the Daicocomaru '''and the '''Musou Saber. Squash: Coco-Nut Slash Au Lait: Coconut-Musou Combination Squash: '''Coconut-Musou Barrage/Coco Armor Shield/Coconut Slicer '''Pear Arms Soiya!! Pear Arms!! Funsai and Destroy!! - Transformation announcement His second lockseed. Given to him by Eman Kumon. It is the most spiky lockseed. It increases damage to the enemies and gives the user enough strength to kill an enemy. This lockseed was used to defeat the big Rinves monsters. The lockseed gives the user an armor immune to any attack. It almost negates every attack except all of the most powerful blows that he gets from destroying his enemies. It was dubbed as the Spiky Arms. But the official statement said that the name of this lockseed was Pear. It's number sign is LS-55. Although, it is LS-55 it is a old lockseed because the corporation that made this picked random numbers in making lockseeds. The weapon of this lockseed is the Pear Spiker. Squash: '''Pear Kick '''Au Lait: Pear Punch Barrage Sparking: '''Ultimate Pear Barrage '''Radish Arms Soiya!! Radish Arms!!! Jutsu Spark!!! ''- Transformation announcement His third lockseed. Given to him by '''Kamen Rider Dragon/Raito Kazuraba'. It is his most seldom used lockseed. And he often only uses it when he is charging up his finisher. It increases Samurai's speed and agility. It also increases his stealth ability. It is his ninja lockseed. As he used it, he used this arms to sneak out of some celebrations in order to save them all from the Rinves. This arms is also used for combat and he uses it's weapon the Radish Daggers to kill his enemies in using techniques to manipulate his daggers. It's number sign is LS-77. Squash: Multi-Radish Dagger Attack Au Lait: Radish Multiplication Jutsu Sparking: '''Radish Manipulation Barrage Jinba Arms '''Jinba Blueberry Arms Soiya!! Mix!!! Jinba Blueberry!!! Ha-ha!!! ''- Transformation announcement His second most powerful lockseed combination arms (first is the Saidai Arms). He got this combination arms when he stole Hyuga's original Blueberry Energy Lockseed and the Exodus Core. This is his third most powerful arms. This arms is samurai themed and uses the '''Hyper Arrow.' This arms gives him more strength much like the Pear Arms. It is faster than his older lockseeds. This arms uses his Coconut Lockseed and his newly stolen Blueberry Energy Lockseed. It's number signs are ELS-06 '''and '''LS-44. Coconut & Jinba Blueberry Squash : Coco-Blueberry Blast Coconut & Jinba Blueberry Au Lait : Coconut Blueberry Barrage '''Coconut & Jinba Blueberry Sparking: '''Jinba Blueberry Strike '''Coconut Squash & Blueberry Energy: '''CocoBerry Aim & Attack Category:Kamen Riders